Lonliness
by closet geek
Summary: Jez and Morgead have flashbacks of eachother. Set after Jez runs away.
1. Default Chapter

This story was inspired by Azrel's fic, 'waiting'. I felt the need to write a Jez/Morgead fic, as there are basically none out there *sniff* Hope you like! If I get enough reviews and enough people like it, I might write a sequel or two!  
  
  
This is a couple months after Jez left, and her and Morgead are having flashbacks of each other.   
  
  
'' - thoughts/talking mentally  
italics - flashback  
"" - speaking  
  
  
  
  
Morgead sighed and collapsed on his futon, exhausted. He and the other members of the gang had been searching for Jez all day. She had disappeared two months ago, but he still wouldn't give up on her, even though everyone else had.  
  
  
He glared at the darkness as he remembered Pierce's words earlier that day.   
  
  
"She's gone Morgead, face it. She's gone and she's not coming back. She abandoned us!"  
  
  
Morgead would not, could not, believe that Jez would leave them, HIM, like that.   
  
  
'She promised' he thought as he drifted into a troubled sleep.   
  
  
  
  
INine year old Jez reached up as high as she could go and knocked on the apartment door in front of her. No one answered. She knocked a little harder. Still no one answered.   
  
  
'Open the door!' she mentally whined to the person inside.  
  
  
'Go away' said a small voice in her mind.  
  
  
Realizing something was wrong, Jez pulled out a hairpin from her hair and quickly unlocked the door. She looked around with her liquid eyes until she found a small form huddled on the couch.   
  
  
Morgead, who was huddled on the couch, looked up to find an intruder in his house. He leapt off the couch and headed towards Jez, running a hand over his eyes to wipe away the tears.  
  
  
"I said go away," he said, glaring at Jez.  
  
  
Jez cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
  
Morgead gave her a dirty look. "Nuffin, so go away."  
  
  
Jez continued to look around the room, noticing at once the lack of clothes on the floor and the open, empty, wardrobe.   
  
  
"Where's your mommy?" she asked.  
  
  
Morgead felt more tears build up in his eyes and furiously wiped them away.   
  
  
"Mom left, but who needs her anyway?"  
  
  
Jez nodded, as if understanding. "My mommy went away too, but that's okay, you still have me!" she smiled cutely.  
  
  
Morgead looked at her uncertainly.   
  
  
"You'll never leave?" he asked quietly.   
  
  
Jez shock her head. "Nope, never! I'll always be here. Promise!" She then grabbed his hand. "Come on." She said as she led him out the door.  
  
  
Morgead looked confused. "Where are we going?"  
  
  
Jez rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Icecream, duh!"  
  
  
"Ice-cream?" Morgead asked.  
  
  
"Yep!"  
  
  
Morgead smiled for the first time that day. "Okay. And Jez-"  
  
  
Jez looked at him. "Uh-huh?"  
  
  
Not able to voice it, he mentally said 'Thanks'/I  
  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
  
Jez sighed as she lay back on her new bed. She had arrived in her aunt and uncle's house, much to their surprise, two months ago. After finding out what she was, half human, half vampire, she couldn't stay in her home, with her gang. She desperately missed them, it felt like a piece of her was missing. Hell, she even missed her bickering with Morgead.   
  
  
Jez hugged her pillow, letting her tears fall.   
  
  
A small meow broke her out of her thoughts. She looked down to see a small, black cat curled up on her stomach. She lifted the cat up and petted her soft, silky fur down.   
  
  
"Oh Chaos." She said as her tears began to flow again.  
  
  
  
  
IJez was livid as she paced around her room.  
  
  
"Where is he?" she said nervously.  
  
  
"Where is who?" Morgead asked, entering the room of their new hideout.  
  
  
Jez looked up at him. "Chaos. He's missing!" she looked out the window at the torrid of rain falling from the sky.   
  
  
"Your cat? Where'd ya last see him?" Morgead asked, looking bored.  
  
  
Jez glared at him. "If I knew that idiot, I would have found him by now. Look, if your not going to help, leave." She growled out.  
  
  
"Fine then, I will." Morgead said angrily as he stalked out of the room.  
  
  
Jez sighed and continued to look out the window for any signs of her missing cat.  
  
  
Two hours later Jez had given up any hope of seeing Chaos when a knock came at the door. In burst a very wet Morgead holding his coat in his arms.  
  
  
Jez was inwardly surprised, but a look of anger overtook her face.   
  
  
"Look, I thought I told you to go away!"  
  
  
Morgead didn't reply. Instead he looked into her eyes and held his coat out in front of him. When he opened it up, Chaos jumped out of it. He leapt at Jez, shaking all the water off his coat, and licked her face.   
  
  
Jez looked at Morgead, speechless.   
  
  
'He went and found Chaos?'  
  
  
Morgead mentally smiled. 'Yep, shocking huh?'  
  
  
Outwardly he smirked.   
  
  
"Didn't expect that, did you?"   
  
  
Jez smiled broadly. Morgead blushed a little. She got up, putting Chaos on her shoulder, and made her way over to Morgead. She stopped in front of him and leaned over to his cheek, giving him a quick kiss.   
  
  
'Thanks' she mentally whispered./I   
  
  
  
  
Be nice and review people!!!! 


	2. *glomp*

Hi, this isn't a new chapter (I forsee me being beaten for this..) but i'm going to be working on it soon! (yay!) I just wanted to drop by to say   
that to everyone who reviewed...I love you all! *sniff* there were so many nice reviewers (ok, 7, but you all count for 3 people...probably more)  
that I felt the need to thank you and give a little shoutout to all of you:  
  
IncendioVenifica: *sniff* thanks. You should really write a j/m fic..we need to start an empire or something...  
  
Booky: Wow, that's one of the nicest things anyones ever said to me *glomps* I want to be a writer too! And thanks for the idea's, i'll probably use them..it'll be like, flashback heaven!  
  
*Ice*: Really? I tried so hard!  
  
Silver: I'll keep the story going! And I tried the stupid i thingy..wouldn't work either *sigh*  
  
Azrel: *beams* thanks! It was bascially cuz of you I wrote this. I loved your fic and wanted to do my own like it! *smiles*  
  
Sianna Keyna: *holds out Chaos* you can borow him for a while if you want.  
  
Amy:*wipes tears away* my first reviewer..thank you so much! Sequels on the way!  
  
I know I'm SUCH a dork for writing this, but I had just finished writing a long chapter a couple mintues ago (for a LotR fanfic) and then my computer shut down and I lost it all. Then, in my misery I checked my reviews and found out I had seven!  
You guys cheered me up!  
  
Morgead: -_-;; dork  
  
^-^ I'll write more soon later..promise! I'll see if I can start it tomorrow! 


End file.
